


The 7th Wheel

by rhys_withoutaspoon



Series: Voltron Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Biphobia, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Pining Lance (Voltron), Self Confidence Issues, but it's internalised, maybe I don't have a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhys_withoutaspoon/pseuds/rhys_withoutaspoon
Summary: I mean, sure, he misses home. He misses his family with their unrelenting enthusiasm that was always infectious - but hey, he was saving the universe, and that was pretty cool. Well, more than cool.(When it wasn’t the most terrifying thing in existence, a part of him responded. But don't think about it Lance, he reminded himself; if you think then it becomes real.)But it wasn’t as if he was unhappy. Not really. Right?





	The 7th Wheel

It wasn’t as if he was unhappy. Not really. Sure, If he thinks of the blue expanse of ocean and its stinging salt air upon his face, his chest might tighten, air being drained from the lungs. But, every one was feeling homesick, right? And that lack of air that made his eyes water when the darkness in the castle was just too oppressive was a bummer, sure, but it didn’t define him. No, he wasn’t unhappy. Hunk was there, always there, and despite the fact he suspected Pidge didn’t really have many feelings, they were there too. The three idiot students from Earth who were in way over their heads, right? 

(something in the back of his mind would remind him it’s only Lance who’s out of his element.)

I mean, sure, he misses home. He misses his family with their unrelenting enthusiasm that was always infectious - but hey, he was saving the universe, and that was pretty cool. Well, more than cool. 

(When it wasn’t the most terrifying thing in existence, a part of him responded.)

Like, who else got to pilot a giant robot lion that turns into a bigger robot? I mean, that’s sci-fi shit, right? It was what his childhood dreams were made of - flying through stars, defeating bad guys, and all that other jazz. Right? He wasn’t unhappy. I mean, sure, it was a little intense. Sure, it was a lot intense. But in all his boyhood dreaming, he’s still seen things he never actually dreamed of - I mean, space mermaids. Fucking space mermaids. He’d almost laugh out loud if he really thought about it. 

(best not Lance, he reminded himself; if you think then it becomes real.)

So, no, he’s not unhappy. He’s not like The Mullet, brooding and angsting around like he was a member of My Chemical Romance. 

(don’t think about Keith.)

And yeah, Keith has reasons to be as miserable as he seemed, with the whole ‘part alien’ thing, and no family, and the whole ‘loner badass’ shtick, plus, it’s not like he isn’t cute when he’s brooding, because he is, and –

(stop.)

He remembers Keith’s smiling face and his heart ached, because as cute as Keith’s serious face, it could never compare to when Lance could actually make him laugh, and –

(STOP.)

it wasn’t like Keith liked him anyway. He was nothing comparatively. But that’s okay. Lance knows, really, he does. He knows how frustrating he can be, with his jokes and his flirtations, and his lack of talent, but… still. Blue chose him and it’s not like just anyone could pilot that particular lion, though if he thought about really hard the others probably could, they’re such great pilots hell even Hunk is a better pilot and he gets (got) spacesick like wow Lance what are you even doing here, how the hell do you think you could ever be like Shiro, have you seen yourself everyone pities you how the hell do you think Keith could ever like you back he probably doesn’t even like boys, because you know, he’s not a freak who can’t make up his mind what are you doing Lance what are you doing here, and why are you complaining about it I mean the others have real problems for fucks sake and you’re whining because _he doesn’t like you back_ don’t you see how pathetic that is - Pidge lost her family, Shiro lost his friend, his arm, his old life, Allura and Coran lost their entire species and you can’t deal with homesickness and I mean you could get away with it if you had a thing but you don’t you don’t have one single thing going for you you know what they would be better off with a different pilot and you know that but–

“Are… are you okay?” The voice was the familiar stuttering of his emotionally stunted crush and Lance looked up, releasing his fists and looking in shock and the small red lines his nails left behind. “Uh…?” Lance shook his head remembering that he hadn’t yet given an answer. 

“Oh, uh…yeah, dude, just thinking about this babe I met on mission, man, she was into me…” Keith scoffed, somewhat unconvinced but not willing to hear more. 

“Sure. Whatever. Anyway, Shiro needs to talk to us.” Lance’s face fell as he realised Keith in no way volunteered to talk to him. “So… uh…I’ll just go.” Lance nodded shortly, flashing a smile. 

“Catch you up, Mullet-head.” Keith glared at him as he turned to go. Lance balled his hands into fists again, and got up, eyes silently stinging.

But, it wasn’t like he was unhappy. Right?


End file.
